Peyote
=Background Cost: 7= Father Peyote appears in many forms, often one culturally relevant to the peyote ingestor. To Garou, he often appears as a Nuwisha wearing a tall hat. Revered by many Native Americans, peyote is a powerful sacramental drug, not a recreational toy. Peyote can show the way to a noble and fulfilling life. The Wendigo and Uktena Garou have a special relationship with peyote, known to them as the spirit Father Peyote. Peyote is a cactus; the “buttons” of the cactus are the psychedelic part, eaten like a radish by peyoteists. The name comes from the Aztec “peyotl” (its Latin name is lophophora williamsii lemaire). Peyote is never smoked, although it can be ground into a powder for tea and served to those who can’t chew the buttons. Ingesting a button causes hallucinations (or real spirit world experiences for those who know how to interact with the other side, such as Garou). It can cause nausea, so the peyoteist should fast for 24 hours before eating it. As the drug takes effect, euphoria sets in. As the night goes on (Father Peyote prefers to work at night), good feelings intensify. Colors become vivid and sounds pleasing. Prayers can gain intense meaning and moral quality. When the euphoria reaches its peak, inner peace and withdrawal from the world set in, and supernatural visions are experienced. To some, Father Peyote himself may appear in any of his numerous guises (a wise but spry old werecoyote is most common for Garou). However, it is at this time that monsters may appear. If the peyoteist has done wrong to them or the people they represent, Father Peyote will not defend them. Peyote should not be confused with mescal (sophora secundifora, wild or mountain laurel), whose blossoms are poisonous (aerosol and ingestion). However, mescal is said to “point the way to peyote,” for it often grows near the peyote cactus. Father Peyote is said to be a very old spirit, but no one now knows all the tales of his history. The Uktena say he first showed himself to them when they migrated south from their trek across the land bridge millennia ago. He gifted them with intimate knowledge of the desert regions in which his cacti grew. They passed such knowledge on to their Kinfolk, along with the peyote way, the rules for communing with Father Peyote. The Dreamspeakers claim Father Peyote tells different secrets to his many children, and that Garou, humans and mages are all given special lore of their own. It is thus useless to argue any doctrine gained from Father Peyote, for he gives each person different insights. There are some, however, who whisper that Father Peyote has been touched by the Wyrm, and this is the reason for bad trips. They warn that use of peyote could deliver the poor seeker into the lair of the Wyrm if Father Peyote is weak that night. Experienced Theurges scoff at this idea, claiming that Father Peyote has never led anyone wrong who came to him in a sacred and pure manner. If anyone has fallen off the path, they say, it is because of this own will or failing. =Traits= Followers of Father Peyote each gain two extra Gnosis points per story, regardless of their permanent ratings. In addition, they may add one to their Rituals and Enigmas. =Ban= Peyoteists must commune with peyote (take peyote in a sacramental manner) at least once per season, and they must uphold their cultural values. Source: Axis Mundi (Book of Spirits) ---- Category:Totem Spirits Category:Wisdom Totems